Headlong
Headlong is a multiplayer map in Halo 2 that is set in the city of New Mombasa. This map is found mostly in Big Team Battle Matchmaking Playlists due to the size and number of vehicles, with Capture the Flag and Assault being the most common game types assigned. This map seems to be a port under construction. Some of the features are a half-assembled bridge, two teleporter systems, two floating cranes, active camouflage, an overshield, and a large base under construction.The default vehicles for this map are two Warthogs (either a Gauss Warthog or a M-12 LRV Warthog), two Ghosts, and a Scorpion Tank or Wraith. Strategies The obvious tactic for this map in slayer is to get to the high ground. The recommended weapons are usually a Sniper Rifle or a Battle Rifle, along with a short range weapon to complement them. Just stay in the buildings and pick off the players below you. However, it is safe to say that you won't be alone due to the fact that the map is only found in custom games and big team battles. There is no cover in the center of the map so it's better if you stay in the buildings or on the catwalks that link them together. The best combo for this map is a medium range and a short range weapon, for example Battle Rifle and a Shotgun, the Battle Rifle being for open area encounters, and the Shotgun being for short range encounters with enemies. Capture The Flag Strategy This is a more direct strategy but usually works. When you go to attack the flag base, rather than making some elaborate route to attack the base, get two or three special teammates to run through the bottom of their base and have the rest of the team go to the base through the top. The distractions from your other team mates created at the top of the base will give way for you and your other teammates to go up to the base with no problems. Any player run into could be easily overcome by your teammates. Then grab the flag and instead of jumping down, run towards the lift and take that way out. Have somebody ready with a Warthog outside the building with the energy sword. When the player carrying the flag comes out he jumps in the warthog and goes to the base and returns the flag. The beauty of this technique is that you are not going to be as predictable as others you go through the airlift. You do not jump down and struggle and go on into a long battle over the flag. This is where most people either get the flag or lose it. However this tactic relies on a lot of good cooperation and communication between teammates. Territories *Gate Bridge *Statue *Alley *Building Site *Corner Building *Construction Pit Trivia *If you can super jump onto the building behind the crane holding the piece of bridge, look at the glass. You can see the giant structure of New Mombasa shown in the Halo 2 demo in the beginning. *Above the area where the Covenant machines are parked, there is an advertisement for a Civilian Warthog. If you zoom in on the sign, you can read it. It says: "Hog: Drive with reckless abandon in the new 12th gen hog. Comfort, luxury, bone crushing power. It's beauty and the beast." *A mod allows a player to drive the Civilian Warthog, although many have claimed it to be the legendary Golden Warthog. It is a myth, and can only be driven via a mod. *It is possible to force a way out of the map, through the invisible wall. Get in a banshee, and then have another player jump on top of your wings. Slowly fly to the very tall building with a door at the bottom, and a sloped roof. Flying towards the roof, you should hit a wall. The other player can jump off the Banshee, through the wall. Also, the Banshee can fly through the wall if flown slowly along the wall at an angle. *A prime sniper spot is in a place that nobody can trace with ease. Two of these spots are on the structure at the bottom, and a ledge near the completed building with the Warthogs. *It is possible to drop the bridge section that is being hoisted by the crain by putting all the vehicles and players on the map on the bridge or by putting twelve players on the it. Once all the vehicles and players are on it, all the players have to look down. The bridge will then fall and disappear and will not respawn. Category:MombasaCategory:Multiplayer